


Snowman

by suki_pie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuuro menunggu, dan boneka salju kecil sebagai hadiahnya."Do you wanna build a snowman?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> Frozen (c) Disney  
> Lagunya pun yang ada di film frozen, sama si olafnya, wkwkw...

**.**

**.**

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman ..."_

(Do You Want To Bulid A Snowman, Agatha Lee Moon & Katie Lopez)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dingin,"

Seijuuro menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya erat, memberikan hembusan monoton sehingga uap kecil mengepul di sekitar mulutnya. Setidaknya dengan meniup tangan, dingin yang dirasakannya sedikit berkurang. Meski hanya beberapa persen dari suhu rendah yang melanda Tokyo.

Keramaian stasiun Shibuya ia abaikan sejak tadi. Tak menarik, pikirnya.

Menghabiskan waktu duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia pun membuatnya bosan. Menatap setiap laju  _shinkasen_  yang berhenti di depannya, di stasiun tujuannya. Kerumunan besar saling berdesak-desakan begitu pintu bergeser terbuka. Hingga detik di mana Seijuuro tak sadar matanya melirik jeli pada setiap orang yang keluar.

Benaknya terus berputar. Mengucap kata yang sama.

Bukan. Tidak ada. Bukan. Tidak ada. Bukan.

Tidak ada Shintarou, dan bukan Shintarou yang dilihatnya.

Seijuuro membuang napas keras, begitu kendaaraan besi berkecepatan tinggi itu kembali melaju. Mengeluarkan teriakan yang khas dan gesekan berirama antara roda dan rel. Bergerak menjauh, menjauh, sampai tak lagi terefleksi dalam iris dwi warna Seijuuro.

"Shin, kau lama." Seijuuro berkata; monolog. Kata protes yang berusaha ditahannya terpaksa ia keluhkan. Lagipula, itu memang fakta.

Seijuuro benci menunggu.

Apalagi menunggu seseorang yang entah kapan akan datang tanpa memberi kabar. Menyebalkan.

Bukannya paranoid, pikiran Seijuuro hanya terus berspekulasi tentang rel yang salah dan mesin yang rusak. Tentang lintasan yang licin, salju menumpuk, membuat  _shinkasen_  yang ditumpangi sang dokter muda tergelincir, terguling, bertabrakan, dan akhirnya meledak.

Tentang kisah yang akhirnya ia tak bisa melihat Shintarou—

" _Putri salju tak akan terbangun jika ciuman sang pangeran tidak menyelamatkannya._ "

—untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Seijuuro menoleh, ada gurat terkejut dalam raut wajah dan binar matanya, melintas sesaat. Namun dengan cepat kembali seperti biasa. Angkuh seperti biasa. Sinis seperti biasa.

Dan Shintarou yang duduk di sampingnya seperti biasa.

"Halo," senyum tipis sebagai sapaan awal, "aku tak tahu kau sudah duduk di sini, Tuan."

Shintarou mengangkat alis, lalu mendengus kecil. "Kau terlalu larut dalam pikiranmu, Sei."

"Begitukah?" Seijuuro memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dan omong-omong, sejak kapan kau suka dongeng pengantar tidur?"

"Aku tidak suka dongeng," balas Shintarou, mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Hanya cerita yang kudengar dari anak-anak saat di kereta tadi,"

Seijuuro mengembuskan napas perlahan dan panjang. Uap-uap kecil itu kembali mengumpul. Musim salju memang tidak pernah main-main dengan rasa dinginnya.

"Lalu—"

Seijuuro meliriknya.

"—aku bertemu dengan dua orang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku dalam perjalanan kemari. Mereka bilang sedang membuat boneka salju tidak jauh dari taman stasiun,"

"Tak ada yang menariknya,"

"Salah satunya berkata padaku bahwa mereka kekurangan sarung tangan untuk si boneka," Shintarou mengabaikannya. "Dan ketika aku melihatnya, sarung tangan itu ada. Berwarna merah tua."

Tak ada kata bahkan kalimat yang terdengar.

" _Kakak berambut merah yang duduk di kursi itu memberikannya pada kami_ , itu yang mereka ucapkan. Menunjuk kursi yang saat ini kutempati."

Tak ada sindiran harus yang keluar.

"Saat kutanya mengapa harus aku yang melihatnya, kau tahu mereka menjawab apa?"

Bibir tipis Seijuuro tertutup rapat.

" _Katanya, Kakak merah itu sedang menunggu seseorang. Orang berkacamata dengan rambut hijau yang membuatnya kesal karena tidak memberi kabar_. Kalau tidak salah, cerita singkatnya seperti itu."

Dasar anak-anak, Seijuuro membatin keki. Salahnya juga bercerita yang aneh-aneh mengenai kekesalannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jadi ... mereka memberikan ini padaku,"

Seijuuro terpana. Maniknya membulat selintas. Hanya selintas.

Itu, boneka salju mini. Dengan dua bola salju yang berbeda ukuran, di bawah lebih besar daripada bola atasnya yang saling disatukan. Biji-biji kacang besar sebagai matanya, wortel untuk hidungnya, dan dua ranting berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya, membentuk tangan yang mungil.

"Hampir mencair," adalah kata yang diungkapkan Seijuuro pertama kali, isitilah lainnya memuji, mungkin. "Dan ini mengingatkanku akan salah satu tokoh kartun,"

"Olaf, maksudmu?"

"Ya, ya itu, terserah." Satu tangan Seijuuro dikibaskan. "Shin, memangnya kau ini anak kecil, huh?"

Sindiran bagaikan angin untuknya. "Banyak pasien anak kecil di rumah sakit membicarakannya, Sei. Jangan sembarangan menuduhku."

"Tapi kau mengingatnya, artinya kau menyukainya,"

"Filosofi yang aneh,"

"Shin, itu bukan filosofi. Itu. Kau."

"Oh, lihat, boneka saljunya benar-benar mencair," dingin yang menjalar di setiap jengkal telapak tangannya membuat boneka kecil itu tersimpan di antara mereka berdua. Shintarou mengeluarkan sarung tangan di saku mantel, lalu dipakai untuk membungkus kedua tangannya.

"Jangan coba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Shin,"

"Aku tidak melakukannya," kilah Shintarou, dengan senyum simpul tersungging di parasnya. Walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis.

"Lihat 'kan? Kau seperti anak—"

"Sei, tanganmu mulai membiru,"

Tangan besar yang terbungkus oleh setiap rajutan benang hangat itu kini menangkup kesepuluh jemari Seijuuro. Menghantarkan rasa yang terucap di baliknya. Meski tidak dikatakan secara lisan oleh Shintarou, maupun Seijuuro.

"Tentu saja, memang berapa lama aku menunggumu?"

"Tidak lama." Suara kekehan geli keluar, "kau hanya salah mengambil tempat untuk menunggu,"

"Oh, hentikan itu, Tuan salju."

"Salju?"

"Shin sekali bukan? Dan omong-omong, sarung tanganmu hangat,"

"Ah, kau ingin membuat boneka salju juga, Sei?"

"Shin!"

**.**

**.**

_We only have each other … It's just you and me_  
What are we gonna do?  
 **.**

**.** _  
Do you wanna build a snowman?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Owari~**


End file.
